Luck is About to Change
by Shaggie Jounouchi Fan
Summary: [DONE!!!!][Sequel to 'What Luck!'][I suggest reading the other story, or you might not get this story.][PLEASE R+R!! PLEASE]
1. Back to Normalness

Luck is About to Change By: Inu Jounouchi / Neko Ryou fan A/N: Well, back again! This is the sequel to 'What Luck'. Read and enjoy.  
  
-Chapter 1- (Back to Normalness)  
  
The day after Yugi beat Pegasus in Duelist Kingdom, Joey was at his house wondering about stuff. He looked at the mess in his room and found the card Mai gave him before they dueled.  
  
"Hey, Pegasus was supposed to give her soul back? What's up with that?" Joey sighed. Then he heard a knock at his door. It was Yugi.  
  
"Hey Joey! Guess what?" Yugi said happily.  
  
"Ya, what is it?" Joey asked impatiently.  
  
"Pegasus kept his promise! My Grandpa, the Kaiba brothers, and Mai are all back!"  
  
Joey began to smile a little more. "Do you know where Mai is? I need to tell her something."  
  
"Umm? I think she's at the Mall with Serenity?" Yugi said.  
  
"Ok, I'll be. SERENITY!" Joey shouted.  
  
"Yea, her and Mai went to the Mall. She wanted to go shopping but since you didn't pick up the phone, she went to my house and Mai came by to bye cards from my Grandpa and she just went with her."  
  
"DOES MAI HAVE ANY KIND OF IDEA OF WHO SHE BROUGHT WITH HER?"  
  
"Yea, she stopped by the shop to buy cards like I said, then her and Serenity were talking to each other and now they know each other. And she knows that she's your sister."  
  
"AND SHE DIDN'T HAVE A PROBLEM WITH TAKING MY SISTER TO THE MALL?"  
  
"No, not as far as I know. Mai was heading to the mall anyways. She didn't have a problem with taking your sister."  
  
"THEN I'LL BE GOING! And Buhbye!" Joey said running out of his house. [Yugi (sweat drops)]  
  
About 10 minutes later, Joey makes it to the Domino City Mall. There he sees Seto Kaiba.  
  
"I don't think animals are aloud in the mall, but I guess this dog snapped its chain." Kaiba joked.  
  
"Bad joked Kaiba! I've heard all of your dog jokes and they're getting old!" Joey grunted. Then he felt a poke on the back. "Big brother, look who's here?"  
  
"Hey Serenity!" Joey said not even turned around. "So, where's Mai?"  
  
"She went to get us some drinks. She'll be back soon."  
  
"Tell me where! I'll be right back!" Joey told his sister.  
  
"Over there. Here she comes!"  
  
"Ok, I'll be back!" Joey sighed.  
  
"Hey Joey, how did you know I was here?" Mai asked.  
  
"Yugi told me. I came here to tell you something."  
  
"What Joey? I'm tired and I just came back from Duelist Kingdom. I was trapped up after my soul was stolen, and now all I want is to sit down and relax. I just was going to come here for a few things, and your sister wanted to come with me. So can you hurry up please?" Mai sighed.  
  
"I. I'll tell ya later. I want you to get your rest, so I'll tell ya tomorrow, ok?" Joey asked.  
  
"Ok, goodbye Joey." Mai said as Joey walked away.  
  
A/N: Evil cliffie! Coming up soon.  
  
-Chapter 2- (What I Had to Tell Ya) 


	2. What I Had to Tell Ya

Luck is About to Change By: Inu Jounouchi / Neko Ryou fan A/N: Well, back again! This is the sequel to 'What Luck'. Read and enjoy.  
  
-Chapter 2- (What I Had to Tell Ya)  
  
The next day, Joey went to Mai's house like he said he would, although he was quite nervous. He had to tell her something he had wanted to tell her for along time. He tried to brush his hair, but as always messed up and he got clumps of blond hair in his brush. He put the brush down and picked up same old jacket he always wears, put it on, and walked out of his house. Before me left Serenity came up to him.  
  
"So big brother, are you going to tell Mai your BIG secret?" she giggled.  
  
"Haha! Very funny! But I'm just going to tell her something, so I'll be back soon." Joey said.  
  
Mai's House  
  
It took Joey 20 minutes to walk to Mai's house. It was 40 degrees out, and Joey was shivering. He tried to run sometimes, but it was just too cold and windy. Finally, Joey made it. He knocked on the door, and then Mai came to the door.  
  
"Joey?" Mai said perplexed.  
  
"Hello Mai, ya it's me. I came here to tell you what I wanted to say." Joey sighed.  
  
"You must be freezing! Come in, but don't mess anything up!" Mai offered.  
  
"Sure!" Joey said coughing.  
  
"Ok, so what is it you want to tell me?" Mai asked tiredly.  
  
"I." he started stuttering. "Umm."  
  
"Spit it out Joey! I don't have all day to listen to you stutter!" Mai groaned.  
  
"Well, let me start from where the story really starts. You know after the Panik duel and everything, I began to respect you more, because when I first met you, although I thought I'd like you, you were a (excuse me for saying this) snob." Mai just gave Joey a dirty look, but also thinking that Joey may like her.  
  
"Then after you gave me the Star Chips and Entry Card, I felt like I should stat trusting you more and more. Then after Pegasus took your soul, I tried my hardest to save you after you've helped me. I didn't beat Pegasus, Yugi did. I tried, but he kept looking at my cards with his Millennium Eye. So, to make a long story short, I came here to say how sorry I was for almost letting you get lost in the Shadow Realm forever."  
  
"You don't have to be sorry Joey. I kind of wanted you to win for your sister. But I thought you had to tell me one little thing. What is it you wanted to tell me?"  
  
"Ummmm. Mai." he started stuttering again.  
  
"What now?" she said annoyed.  
  
"Ummmm. I. umm."  
  
"JOEY! TALK, STOP STUTTERING!" Mai yelled.  
  
"I. I love you." Joey said slowly. He was blushing dark red. Mai just stood there staring at Joey, not knowing what to say.  
  
"Well, I should go now, this was just a waste of my time." Joey sighed, walking out of Mai's house.  
  
"Joey wait! Can I tell you something too?" Mai asked, sounding a little bit happier.  
  
"What now?"  
  
"Joey, I thought you were a moron, which you are sometimes, but I love you too." Mai sighed.  
  
"Really?" Joey stood just looking at Mai.  
  
"Yea, but I was telling the truth about the moron thing."  
  
"Haha! Very funny!" Joey giggled.  
  
A/N: NOT THE END!! It's just an evil cliffie because I'm evil. It won't take long for the next chapter.  
  
-Chapter 3- (The Odd Reunion) 


	3. The Odd Reunion

Luck is About to Change By: Inu Jounouchi / Neko Ryou fan A/N: Well, back again! This is the sequel to 'What Luck'. Read and enjoy. This is the final chapter,  
  
-Chapter 3- (The Odd Reunion)  
  
A week after Joey told Mai everything he wanted to, it happened to have been Joey's 15th birthday. [A/N: I've been told on every Yugioh site that Joey is 14, so don't remind me of that in the reviews.] Joey wanted every one of his friends to come to his house. Obviously Yugi, Tristan, Téa, and Bakura. He was iffy about it, but his friends suggested he invite Seto and Mokuba. He was also going to invite Mai, and then Tristan brought up Duke. Joey just said, "As long as we don't play 'Dress Up Joey Like a Dog!'"  
  
It was the day of Joey's Birthday, and Tristan was the first of his guests. "So, where is Serenity?" Tristan asked.  
  
"I don't trust you! You want to ask her out!" Joey said angrily.  
  
"Well, that's my only concern now!" Tristan joked.  
  
"You are such a nimrod Tristan!" Joey said as the two of them began fighting like they always do.  
  
"Joey? Tristan? What's going on here?" Serenity asked.  
  
"Then they both shouted "SERENITY!" First, Tristan ran to her, and then he pushed Joey over so that he couldn't bother him. He dragged Serenity into the next room and then Joey got mad. He got up and walked into the room only to see Tristan crying and Serenity smirking at him.  
  
"What did you do sis?" Joey asked, confused about everything,  
  
"He asked me out, and I did what you said."  
  
"Oh, ok." then there was a knock that the door. It was Yugi, Téa, and Bakura.  
  
"Hey Joey!" Yugi said happily. Then he saw Serenity and started talking to her. She looked like she was happy talking to Yugi, so Tristan got sad.  
  
"So Tristan, it looks like Serenity thought your idea was horrible." Joey joked.  
  
"Yea, thanks a lot Joey!" Tristan mumbled.  
  
Just then Duke came to the door. "Hello Joey, I thought I'd just stop by."  
  
"Yea, ok."  
  
"You'll really like my present." Duke smirked. Joey had a feeling he knew what it was. Then Mai came to the door.  
  
"Hi Joseph, Happy Birthday!" Mai said.  
  
"Hello Mai. Please don't call me Joseph around everyone else!" Joey sighed.  
  
Later on, Joey was opening presents. He had already opened Tristan's, Mai's, Yugi's, and Bakura's. Now he was opening Duke's present. This one Joey wasn't too pleased about. It was a Dog Costume.  
  
"WHAT'S DA BIG IDEA?!" Joey shouted.  
  
"I thought it was what you've always wanted!" Duke laughed.  
  
Joey began to get mad as everyone started laughing. It was an odd Birthday, but it was the best one he has ever had.  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: Ok, I know that Yugi and his friends met Duke after the Virtual Game and after they met Rebecca, but I added him there just because. Please review! I want to know if my story came out ok. And I also know I made Serenity go places and stuff even the day after Joey got the money, so don't criticize me on that! This is Shaggie Jounouchi Fan, signing off! 


End file.
